dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Shopping
You may find many great items in chests and lying about, but you still need to visit the vendors from time to time. Here you can refresh your supplies, ugrade your equipment, and sell extra items that you do not need. New inventory is unlocked at these shops as you progress through the game, based on the following seven stages of the game. Stages - These stages help you figure out what you need to do in order to access certain items in a peddler's inventory. General Information For the most part, the merchants who have their own shop have an unlimited supply. The travelling shopkeepers have a set number of each item that they carry. For these shops, their inventories will resupply every few days. Not all merchants share the same resupply days. Completing quests for shopkeepers and giving them items that they favor increase their friendship towards you. Items are sometimes unlocked by getting your friendship toward a vendor to a certain level. Once an item is available, even if your friendship level dips below the required level, it remains in the shop. There are a few ways to get discounts from shopkeepers. Carrying the following items in your inventory or on a pawn gives you a discount at certain stores: Bronze Idol, Silver Idol, Gold Idol, the idol forgeries, Wyrm Hunt License, and Badge of Merit. Each item provides a different range of discounts. The Bronze Idol can provide a 10% discount, whereas, the Gold Idol provides a 30% discount. The Gold Idol provides the best discount out of every listed item above. However, these discounts do not stack and therefore unnecessary to carry the other discount items besides the Gold Idol. How to Increase Profit It's also worth noting that the Sorcerer's Suasion skill increases the amount of money you get when selling an item. The number of Sorcerers with this skill changes the increas in fold as follows: one Sorcerer gives 1.15x the selling price, two gives 1.32x the selling price, three gives 1.52x the selling price, and four gives 1.75x the selling price. If you're looking to make a fast profit on random items, this would be a good way to do so. As of Dark Arisen; having a Ring of Thrift in the inventory grants a 15% bonus to gold earned when selling items, the same as Suasion. This effect does not stack on the same character, however. Only the effect of one Ring of Thrift OR Suasion per character will be apparent. The effect does stack if both the Arisen and main pawn have a ring each, granting a total of 32,3% bonus. Selling Enhanced Items If an item that you are selling has been enhanced, the selling price will be higher than normal. Each rank increases the value. List of Merchants and Shops *Aestella's Sundries in Cassardis *Iola's Sundries in Cassardis *''Madeleine the Travelling Peddler'' in Cassardis or Gran Soren *''Reynard the Travelling Peddler'' in The Encampment, Gran Soren, Rest Camp, Cassardis, or the Greatwall Encampment * *Johnathan's Rift Shop in The Encampment *''Caxton's Armory in Gran Soren *Camellia's Apothecary'' in Gran Soren *''Jayce the Peddler'' in Rest Camp, Southwest of Ancient Quarry *Fournival's Rarities Shop in Gran Soren/Fournival Manor *''Alon the Peddler'' in The Abbey and outside of The Ancient Quarry ** *''Mathias the Peddler'' outside of Greatwall Encampment *''Akim, Pawn Peddler in The Everfall *** *Joye, Pawn Peddler'' in The Everfall *** *''Delec, Pawn Peddler'' in The Everfall *** *Devyn's Barber Shop in Gran Soren *''Montebank at The Black Cat'' in Gran Soren - Reynard tends to move quite often. This makes it a tad difficult to locate him when you need to. * - Alon moves inside of the Quarry after you complete his quest Of Merchants and Monsters. ** - These peddlers can only be accessed after The Final Battle is complete. *** Category:Concepts